1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to optical disc accommodation devices for accommodating optical discs such as musical compact discs (CD) and computer compact discs (CD-ROM). More particularly, the invention concerns an optical disc accommodation device, which permits a plurality of optical discs to be accommodated in a neat arrangemewnt, is free from the possibility of detachment or falling out of accommodated discs, and permits accommodation and removal of desired optical discs quickly and smoothly without contaminating the recording surface.
2. PRIOR ART
The prior art optical disc accommodation devices of the pertinent type mostly comprise a single transparent or opaque synthetic resin bag body having optical disc accommodation and removal sections. In such a bag body, a single optical disc is accommodated for its protection and prevention of attachment of the most detested dust to it.
To arrange and store a plurality of optical discs, a plurality of optical disc accommodation devices which each comprise such a bag body, are accommodated in a box. Then, whenever it is desired to use a disc, such a disc is searched for and then removed.
However, although with the prior art optical disc accommodation device it has been possible to a certain extent to prevent the dust attachment, it has been very difficult to accommodate a plurality of optical discs in a neat and stable arrangement and also removal desired discs or accommodate discs readily, quickly and smoothly without possibility of touching the recording surface with fingers.